


The Finn Awakens

by almaia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, for those who haven't seen The Force Awakens of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is met with the surprise of good news after training with the Resistance. She was right about holding on to a new hope, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Finn Awakens

The First Order may have been defeated but the Resistance have still remained as vigilant as ever – to make sure that the remnants of it are absolutely eliminated. Right after the defeat of the First Order by Resistance forces, Rey had gone to see Luke Skywalker who she managed to coax into coming with her to the Resistance base.

Celebration was high when Luke had arrived at the base and no one was as happy as General Leia, whose grief over the loss of her husband was somewhat subsided when she finally had that long-awaited reunion with Luke.

Everyone else were in high spirits then but Rey didn’t feel much of the hype. She wished Finn could be there to witness the occasion but he wasn’t…he was in the infirmary, still in a coma from the hard blow he sustained while fighting with Kylo Ren during the last moments of The First Order.

She may have used up some of The Force that she had on that day Finn was struck down to unconsciousness by Kylo Ren to keep him alive but that was not enough either. Not enough to the point that the soonest possible time the doctors gave her when it came to Finn waking up from that coma was two weeks.

And it’s almost three weeks since that happened…

And Finn was still in a coma…

This was now the 19th day since Finn fell into a coma and she tried hard to keep herself together and hold on to that new hope that in a month, Finn will finally come out of the coma. Luke had noticed this and had personally told her that she can take some time off from training but she insisted that she attends the training sessions as usual.

When the training session for the day had ended, Rey did the usual – visit the infirmary to check on Finn. “Please let him be okay…” she muttered to herself, and this she has muttered to herself every single passing day.

Walking towards the infirmary entrance, she passed by General Leia Organa of the Resistance who looks like she has just exited the infirmary. The General had noticed her before she could even open her mouth…

“You’re just the person I needed to see at this time!” General Leia told Rey. _This better be good news…_ a half-hopeful Rey thought to herself. Did they find a way to get Finn to recover faster? Hopefully!

“Well General, is there something I can help you with today?” Rey asked as she calmed herself down. _Don’t hold out so much hope_ , she told herself.

“Not much right now.” General Leia replied, “Rather, I have good news. One that you’ll be gladly interested in.” The general clearly wore an excited smile now. As if to solicit an excited response from the woman she has spoken to.

There was brief silence between the two women before General Leia broke out the news…

“I have just come from the infirmary…just in time to witness Finn awaken from the coma he sustained while battling against the First Order.” General Leia had known who exactly caused Finn to fall into a coma but she could not bring herself to utter the name of her estranged son who is presumably dead now.

“Could I perhaps…see him?” Rey asked. She knew that even if Finn woke up from that coma, she might not be allowed in the infirmary to give Finn some time to adjust from coming out of the coma. Doctors explained that to her in the event that he should wake up from the coma.

“You may.” General Leia spoke, “In fact, he asked for you when he had woken up from the coma. It would be good if you saw him the soonest.” Then she escorted Rey into the infirmary and turned her over to the people in charge, “She’s here to see Finn.” She told the doctor who was on duty before exiting the infirmary.

Rey was escorted into Finn’s quarters in the infirmary by a nurse and the doctor in charge for that time’s shift. The doctor had explained to her some things she has to keep in mind during her brief time with Finn. “Don’t get him overwhelmed. That might harm him. He’s just regained consciousness.” The doctor reminded her before they entered Finn’s quarters.

“Rey…” Finn said in a raspy voice as soon as he recognized the woman who came along with the doctor and a nurse.

“Finn…” Rey said as she tried to stop the tears forming in her eyes. She was overjoyed at this point that she would cry…but she wouldn’t. She doesn’t want to overwhelm Finn.

Rey took her seat on a chair situated just beside the bed that Finn is in. Finn may be awake now but tubes are still hooked onto him. _His voice must be raspy from not exerting so much effort for now in doing things like moving or talking so that the tubes won’t come off by accident_ , she thought.

“I had a great time training with The Chosen One himself.” Rey told Finn, referring to Luke Skywalker by his moniker, “But things aren’t that great when you’re not around. You were fun to be with and I guess I could say that you help power up the force within me.”

When she said that Finn helps in powering up the force within her, she meant of those times when they fought side-by-side in the battle against the First Order…the time when she had used The Force within her for the first time. Finn had served as motivation to her…if an ex-stormtrooper of the First Order who does not have The Force (or rather, The Force in him must be dormant) could fight so well against the ones he used to identify with – what more for her, a scavenger who was once unaffiliated with either the First Order or the Resistance who also happens to hold The Force and could choose to use it to fight for or against the First Order (and she chose the latter).

“When I get well enough,” Finn said before taking a slightly deep breath, “We will train together. We will be fighting side-by-side again.” He reassured the woman who he has fought alongside with those past weeks before he briefly came down with the coma. His eyes lit up in admiration to this particular woman on his bedside – the one who had driven him take on Kylo Ren even if he was certain that he does not have the force. The one who had pushed him to abandon his plans of leaving for the Outer Rim for good.

Rey held on to his hand with a look that seemed longing…yes, she was longing for this day. She thought that Finn would not wake up at all. Some nights, she assumed he was really dead and she was just always told that “his condition is stable” so that her determination to train under Luke Skywalker would not be ruined.

“Tell me, Rey. Did you ever think of giving up on me the past weeks?” Finn asked her

“I…I may have. But I held on new hope as days passed by.” Rey tightened her grip on Finn’s hand a bit as she said this, “I knew very well that you were not leaving. I knew that your drive to serve the Resistance remains to be alive even when you were unconscious.”

“You’ve done so much for me to think that we barely knew each other then.” Finn spoke, trying to hold back his tears, “I may have fallen unconscious after trying to take down Kylo Ren but I felt you try to patch me up with The Force in you and I heard your pleas for me to wake up…”

“…but even when I had patched you up, or at least tried to – you were simply too weak at that time to regain consciousness.” Rey had felt the tears forming in her eyes again and tried to stop it, “That was a Sith Lord you battled with but look at you, you’re still alive!” By then, Rey had finally cried from happiness and Finn raised his nearest hand to her in order to wipe off the tears.

“I’m just so happy. The Force has awakened and now…” Rey spoke with a smile

“…The Finn has awakened.” Finn interjected while letting off a light chuckle – the first one he had since regaining consciousness


End file.
